Computer systems currently employ two-dimensional (2D)-fonts for displaying text. These fonts can be displayed on a virtual user display or printed on two-dimensional media, such as paper or posters. 2D-fonts typically have a character for each symbol. Some 2D-fonts are separated from letter to letter, for print text, and other 2D-fonts can be connected from letter to letter, to represent cursive, for example.